Will You Try? LietBel one-shot
by MirandaHeta1
Summary: Lithuania goes to visit Belarus in the winter, ready to confess something on his mind (a one-shot I wrote to help get rid of writer's block)


Lithuania walked slowly through the snowfilled Belarusian streets, the skies dark from the snowstorm. His eyes stayed focused on his path, his hands buried in the pockets of his thick coat. His expression was blank, but almost seemed lonely and sad.

In his head, he had many thoughts. Though he thought mainly of the woman that he wanted to see.

Belarus.

She was a cold person, a harsh and unfeeling person. She was a person who everyone saw as nothing more than deranged and monstrous. In his heart, Lithuania knew this was not her truth.

He was mere blocks from her home... A house of modest means, though gated off from passerbyers by a tall iron gate, and in the shadows of tall trees. Lithuania almost couldn't stand the place. But in the end, he decided it suited her.

Lithuania blinked in surprise as he noticed that the lock had been removed from the gate-way with the entrance waa slightly opened. He pushed open the fence, and made his way down the path that led to her door.

The path was almost completely covered by snow, and the blizzard still hadn't resided. It whipped harshly in his face and eyes, and yet he still saw the lonely figure in near the trees. The faint moonlight, eerily illuminating for him to see.

He knew instantly who it was, it was her, it was Belarus. He had spent many years gazing at her, and from afar no less, her figure was not unfamilar to him.

He walked closer to the stoic figure, kneeling solemnly and motionless in the deepening snow. Her platinum hair was blowing in the wind. She wore only her favorite purple dress, and it amazed Lithuania that she did not seem to notice the cold.

"Bela-"

Belarus's head snapped up suddenly, and she jumped swiftly to her feet in one fluid moment.

She turned to face him, her eyes colder than the snow when she looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She said, her voice harsh and seething with not anger but irritation. Like she had been expecting someone, someone who was not Lithuania.

Lithuania froze, his hand still outreached. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised by her reaction, but his heart couldn't contain the hurt any longer it seemed.

"Its just that..." He said, his voice suddenly sounding tired, his eyes unable to meet Belarus's. "I... I just... I needed to relay a message for my boss."

He didn't.

It was lame, a horrible explanation, he felt no shame in admitting it. He knew that she wouldnt believe that. But, he had also known for a long time that Belarus destroyed all his resolve when he spoke to her.

"Ha! Do you think that I am a fucking idiot like you?" She retorted, disgust layering her words. "If your pathetic government had something to say, they wouldnt send you."

She walked further towards him, frustration and annoyance taking control of her face.

"State your business Lithuanian and be gone!"

Lithuania blinked, his mind a mess as he couldn't think straight. He had come for a reason, but in the face of the strong woman before him, he had almost forgot.

He sighed.

"I have a confession to make. " He said, stilling his breath, heart pounding.

"Something I've wanted to say... for many years..."

Belarus blinked her eyes, her cold eyes melting for a moment. The look of interest she had acquired, now replaced with... resignation?

Belarus sighed, a deep and hard sound, one she had been withholding for many years.

"I know you love me Lithuania." She said, her unyielding gaze focused on his face. Lithuania startled, his eyes widening.

Unlike Belarus, the Lithuanian man could not control his expression, not for her. The softeness had come so suddenly, it was disarming, it was angelic.

It was the words, their truth, their meaning. It was her voice, almost tender, a sweet and soothing voice that sounded beautiful when she uttered his name. Only she could give him this affect.

He loved her.

"But.. I don't think I can feel this way.." She said, her voice suddenly sad.

The hope and warmth had vanished, blowing away with the harsh winter wind.

"U-uh.."

"I dont know this emotion... this feeling... A-and I'm scared of it."

Lithuania gaped at Belarus, his green eyes looking in shock at the woman he so loved and admired. Everything he loved her for, her strength, her craziness and her sheer stubborness... It all had vanished from her in that moment.

"Belarus... Wha-"

"I have never been loved! I have never felt it! I don't know how to feel it, I think.." She faltered.

"No one has loved me, since my mother faded, not even my sister... not even my brother." She said, her voice rising with the despair she released in her words.

What made his heart sink... Was the way her voice broke as she mentioned Russia...

"I fear the last of my heart died with the Soviet Union." She said, and Belarus averted her eyes and squeezed them shut.

Lithuania walked closer to her, his boots crunching in the snow, his hands cold. As he came near, his heart broke as he saw the tears that rolled down her pale cheeks without freezing. Her words had been sincere, he knew that much, he knew her too well. Her words had hit the Lithuanian to his core.

"But... But I do! I love you ..." He said, tears springing to his eyes and rolling down his blushing cheeks.

Belarus didnt look at him, but now his emotions were too strong for him to stop himself. All dignity aside Lithuania dropped to his knees in front of the beautiful Belarusian.

He wept, he wept hard, tears beginning a never ending flood from his eyes. He had only cried this hard when he had to leave Poland, and when he had to return to Russia.

"I do! I do! I do! I love you Belarus!" He sobbed, taking her hand and kissing it. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted you! I can't tell you how long!"

He pressed his lips to her hand, before she yanked away from his grip. Lithuania looked up at her in heartbreak.

"Get a damn grip on yourself you fool!" She said harshly, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. She looked at him in frustration, because it was all she could muster.

"I told you! I told you Lithuania! I can't love! You waste your time!" She shouted at him. Crying harder than she had ever before, harder than she had when the Soviet Union collapsed. "You waste your time... for nothing you idiot." She sobbed.

"Oh my love, you have a heart, I know you do," Lithuania said, his resolve in full force. He got to his feet, and smiled through his tears at her face. "I can show you, show you it's not a waste, I can show you love."

He whispered the words in her ear, and taking her face in his hands, he pressed his lips against hers.

Belarus's eyes widened in shock, and her initial instinct was to react in anger. Though it dissipated in the enjoyment she found with the feeling of Lithuania's lips on hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, with her fingers in his long hair. Her grip tightened on his head, and she pulled him closer to her. She found that she loved the warmth his body gave her, and now she knew it was better than cold.

"Will you love me back?" Lithuania said, looking into Belarus's eyes, taking in their beauty in their softeness for the first time.

The closeness was bliss, and looking in her eyes, he knew he wasn't wrong about her.

She answered with little hesitation, and yet doubt still had its hold on her words.

"I will... try..."

Lithuania knew it was the best he could get, but he knew he could make her love him. It had been worth it, in his eyes. It wasn't a love confession, it wasn't an agreement, it wasnt exactly mutual... But it could be..

He wasn't afraid of the challenge, he wouldnt back down. He wouldnt give up her, when he had waited this long for her to see... Nothing had come so close to this, he couldn't give this up...

She was a closed person, the challenge was obvious to him. It had always been hard for anyone to get through to her, and he had come the farthest.

Though, he knew his biggest obstacle.

"_Aš kasdien galvoju apie tave_." Lithuania whispered. "Tu – mano gyvenimo meilė!"


End file.
